jrrtolkienfandomcom-20200223-history
Обсуждение участника:Убийца 09
Welcome Hi, welcome to Легендариум Арды Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Саурон page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Edhelamarth (Talk) 18:10, April 18, 2012 Во-первых, после Эй ставится запятая. Во-вторых - какую ещё таблицу? И где? Ни разу таблицы не делал, но если надо - забабахаю. В принципе это несложно. Edhelamarth 14:52, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Которые делают сражениях вот эти я говорю.Убийца 09 14:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Я так и знал - сейчас начнутся претензии по поводу статуса администратора. Я могу его дать. Только, уж извини, зачем он тебе? Я то стал администратором только потому, что во время моего прихода сюда, здесь никого не было, а единственный админ викии где-то пропадает. Если дашь мне разумные и обоснования - то с радостью. Edhelamarth 14:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) А-а, так ты про Нирнаэт Арноэдиад? Сейчас посмотрю. Edhelamarth 14:58, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Дай пожалуйста я временно работаю.Убийца 09 15:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Парень тебе сколько лет?Убийца 09 15:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Ладно. Сейчас посмотрю. Но придётся малость подождать - меня английский немного сбивает с толку, никак не могу дать тебе статус. Сейчас же разберусь. P.S. Сколько тебе лет? Ты всё равно не поверишь Edhelamarth 15:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Мне только 15.Убийца 09 15:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Чего-то я не понял - у тебя в contributions нету ссылки на права. Что за...Edhelamarth 15:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Что с тобой? Убийца 09 15:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Перегрузка биосистем. И, кстати, моему земному облику 17 лет. Так что расслабься. Так, и почему Danvintius тебя заблокировал на Википалантире? Блокированный администратор тут будет? Хочешь обижайся, хочешь нет, но все админские дела можешь через меня вершить. Ежедневно с 17:30 по 20:30 я точно есть. Если Tar-Mairon, или Kuzura, сочтут нужным тебя назначить - на здоровье. Я не неблагодарный, но очень жёсткий и ответственный. Edhelamarth 15:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Глянь в Нирнаэт. Первая таблица готова. Сойдёт? Edhelamarth 15:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Прекрасно.Убийца 09 15:52, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Забыл спросить ты верующий.Убийца 09 15:59, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Да, Мандос меня побери, я посмотрел! Про Caps забыл? Это не только на форумах работает. Я не говорю о несдержанности. Администратор - это холодный страж порядка на викии. Остепенись, сперва. Я пока разберусь с твоими правами - там дребедень какая-то, напишу Kuzura, он знает. А то с такими амбициями, как у тебя... у меня нет слов. Biosystem - offline.............. Edhelamarth 16:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Есть сэр.Убийца 09 16:04, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Доделал таблицы. Edhelamarth 16:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Молодец детка.Убийца 09 16:10, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Кстати ты Библию читал.Убийца 09 16:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Читал - чуть не повесился. Так ты на playground есть или нет? Теперь вопросы задаю я. Edhelamarth 16:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC Есть а ты откуда узнал.Убийца 09 16:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Да просто пэгэвца я за версту чую. Тебя как там кличут? Edhelamarth 16:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Оставь я всеволишь временно работаю.Убийца 09 16:24, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Валяй, если что - меня там Nichronus кличут. А я пошёл. И разберись с инфобоксом в статье про Саурона. Если не знаешь как - посмотри в других статьях как это делается. Соедини картинку и сам блок. Так как тебя там зовут? Два раза вопросы задавать приходится. Edhelamarth 16:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Пока красотка.Убийца 09 16:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Умник, ты читал "Неоконченные сказания"? Если нет - прочти, пригодится. P.S. На вышестоящие вопросы принципиально отвечать не хотим? P.P.S. Ещё хоть одна фамильярность...Edhelamarth 17:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Мне нравится так говорить, кстати я сделал таблицы битвы при Пеленнорских полях.Убийца 09 17:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Молодец. Но на будущее - не надо в заголовках писать Править. Оно автоматически пишется справа. И проставляются они с новой строки. Edhelamarth 17:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Да сэрУбийца 09 17:23, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Эй я не умею соединять.Убийца 09 17:25, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Ой-ё... в других статьях посмотреть трудно? Сейчас у Саурона сделаю - погляди, когда скажу. Кстати статью про Мораннон я переименовал. Edhelamarth 17:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Спасибо.Убийца 09 17:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Саурон< Смотри и учись. И не надо писать Содержание показать. Оно показывается автоматически, если ты создаёшь под-разделы. У меня в статье про Андриэль погляди, там это видно. Edhelamarth 17:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Что за педик? Ты как картинку назвал? А ну переименуй быстро! Тут Легендариум, а не ПГ! Edhelamarth 17:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Я не умею переиминоувать.Убийца 09 17:47, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Я удалил её. Добавил её же, но под другим именем. В описании указал твоё имя. Но ещё одна такая выходка - заблокирую на три дня. Dixi. Edhelamarth 17:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Пропиши-ка данные по кинотрилогии у своего тезки, кто актёр, кто озвучивал и т.д. Edhelamarth 18:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Прости детка я незнал.Убийца 09 19:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Здесь, здесь, хам ты эдакий. Портрет Голоса из Battle fo Middle-Earth 2 взял? Хитрюга. А к распространению она подлежит? Edhelamarth 11:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Красотка ты прав.Убийца 09 11:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Вот и замени. Старую удали. И не надо одну и ту же картинку ставить в инфобокс и после него. И не перед. Это что - стиль такой?! Edhelamarth 11:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Ага там на твоём картинке ни чё не видно.Убийца 09 11:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC)